Bittersweet Chocolate
by terahteapot
Summary: Hannah was involved in a car crash that killed her adoptive parents and then when she is rushed to hospital, she meets Dr Cullen, she is given a chance of a new family, loving parents and siblings. Follow Hannah through a supernatural adventure as Carlisle and Esme bring her up. This is family, Cullen style.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Get in the car!" Carmen spits at me, I cower away from her and get in Carmen's car. Jack gets in next to Carmen and starts the car, "Say a word and you'll wish you'd never been born, girl." He snarls at me and I nod meekly. Today we were travelling to Forks, Washington, so here I was, sitting in the upholstered backseat of the car, nothing but a frayed seatbelt to support me if we crash. I twirl a lock of my blonde hair around my finger nervously. I hardly dared breathe, that could set off a lecture. I stared out the window, looking at happy families. My family used to be like that.

My name is Hannah Brown, and I am 8 years old. My mother died giving birth to me and for a while I lived with my Dad and my dog Shadow. But when I was 3 my Dad died in a car accident. I was staying with my grandma, and as for Shadow, I never saw him again. I stayed with my grandma for 10 months before she died. Then I was taken into care and finally Carmen and Jack came along and adopted me, I thought this was my happy ending, but it turns out they just wanted me to be their slave, they hated me and were always mean to me. I've lived with them for 4 years.

Carmen's scream whacks me out of my daydream, "**JACK, WATCH OUT!**".

The car smashes into a lorry and the shredded seatbelt snaps and I slam into the seat, I fall right into a shattered mess of glass. The window screen is smashed and Carmen is laying on her stomach through it, in a scary pool of blood. Jack is bleeding as well, unconscious slumped in his seat. I can feel something hot and wet covering my head and I'm becoming drowsy. The last thing I hear is a woman's voice screaming, "Someone call 911!" and then I black out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sweetheart, sweetheart can you wake up for me?"

I'm aware of a sharp pain in my chest and head and I don't want to wake up, I just want to sleep but a voice is calling me. My eyes flutter open. I see a pale face with a kind smile and blonde hair. "Am I in heaven?" I say stupidly.

"No, honey, you are in hospital."

"I don't like hospitals." I whimper.

"Hey," He says soothingly, "No one is going to hurt you. Now, can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Hannah." I whisper.

"Well, Hannah, I'm Dr. Cullen, you have a broken rib, a head injury and a broken arm. But, it's OK, because we are going to help you." He says.

"What about Carmen and Jack?" I ask. They were going to kill me, I wouldn't be able to cook and clean for them.

"I'm afraid that your parents have passed away, their injuries were too severe."

"I'm an orphan, again." I whisper and tears fall down my cheeks.

"Again?" Dr Cullen asks.

"They were my adopted parents." I whisper.

"I'm so sorry." He says, sorrowfully.

"It isn't your fault, how long do I have to stay here?" I ask.

"Well, I have to give you a cast, and give you a couple of stitches, and you will have to stay until your rib is healed. Then we will have to figure out where you will go."

"I don't want to go back in to care!" I blurt out.

"We'll discuss that later, sweetie." Dr Cullen says, stroking my hair. "Now, do you want to go and get a cast? What colour would you like?"

"Will it hurt?" I whimper.

"No, Honey, I promise."

"Will you stay with me?" I ask. Dr Cullen was so kind to me, he was much much much much much kinder than Jack, even my dad was a bit depressed after Mom died.

"Of course I will, honey." He says. He lifts me carefully into a wheelchair and pushes me to a small room where a borrower of a woman sits on a chair. "What colour would you like, hon?" She asks.

I chose purple, my favourite colour. After they'd finished, Dr Cullen took me back to my hospital room and sat me down, "Hannah, I'm going to do your stitches now." He says.

"No!" I squeal and cower away from him.

"Hannah, it's OK, I promise that if you let me do it I might have a small lollipop for you." He says, patting his pocket, I held my arm out nervously and he took out a needle, I scream and he hushes me, he does it quickly and before I know it, he's done. He gave me a small red lollipop and I smile at him, "Thank you."

"You are a very sweet child, Hannah." He says to me.

**Carlisle POV**

I looked at Hannah, she was so polite and brave, I felt so sorry for her, having nowhere to go. I felt a connection with her, like I needed to protect her. It was obvious she didn't want to go back to a care home. I had an idea but I thought maybe it was too soon, I barely knew the child, I'd only known her four hours, she would be frightened if I told her, maybe after a week I would ask her. Yes, a week, and of course I would talk to Esme and the kids about it. I decided to stay the night, I did this often as I didn't need to sleep.

At 10 o' clock at night, I found Hannah asleep, I tucked her up and whispered, "Goodnight, honey."

**Hannah POV**

I dreamt about the car crash, I heard Carmen's scream, Jack's yell and felt the pain as I fell into glass. The dream scared me and when I woke up, I woke up screaming.

**Carlisle POV**

I heard a scream, Hannah's scream, I ran into her cubicle, and sat down on her bed, "Hey, hey, it's OK, Hannah, no one is going to hurt you."

"Promise?" She whimpers.

"Promise." I vow.

**REVIEW! Please, I really like the idea of this story and really want to continue it, reviews inspire me and if you review I'll answer your questions and give you a shout-out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Dr Cullen POV**

"I'm Home." I say, opening the door.

Esme runs to the door and kisses me, "I missed you!"

"Sorry, Esme, I stayed at the hospital because I got a little girl called Hannah come in, her adoptive parents died in a car crash. Actually, I need to talk to you about her, Esme. She has nowhere to go." I say.

"Carlisle, are you thinking about adopting her?" Esme asks, sitting down.

"She is the sweetest little girl I have ever met, and Esme, I felt a connection with her. But, I'm going to give her a chance first, ask her decision, and of course yours and the kids'." I say.

"You know I'd adopt a little girl in a heartbeat, so yes. Let's ask the kids." Esme says and I beam at her.

"KIDS! FAMILY MEETING NOW!" I yell. They come downstairs.

"What have Rosalie and Emmett done now?" Edward asks, crossing his arms. Rosalie smacks him upside the head, "Nothing! Honestly!"

"No, this is a positive meeting," I say, "We are thinking of adopting a little girl who has no family."

"Oooh! What is her name?" Alice squeals like the excited pixie she is.

"Her name is Hannah, and she is eight." Esme says.

"We just want to ask you if you agree."

"Yes!" Alice says.

Jasper puts his arm around Alice, "Let's see, a little sister, yes."

"This is the closest to having a kid I'm ever going to get. Yes." Rosalie says.

"Let me have my little sister!" Emmett boomed.

"Carlisle, the Volturi-" Edward starts and Esme glares at him, he sighs, "Won't find out, OK, yes."

"Perfect, it's just her opinion now." I smile.

**Hannah POV**

I sit up in bed and give a cry of pain, when you have a broken rib, it isn't such a good idea. Where was Dr Cullen? A nurse draws my curtain, holding a tray, "Morning, honey." She says.

"Where is Dr Cullen?" I ask bluntly.

"He shall be here shortly, however, I have brought you some breakfast." The nurse says. She puts a plate of buttered toast on my lap. I sit back, "I'm not hungry."

"Come on, you have to eat something." The nurse says.

"I said I'm not hungry." I repeat.

"Come on, you have to-"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT ANYTHING!" I scream at her.

"Hannah, is that you?" A familiar voice rings.

"Dr Cullen!" I cheer.

"Good Morning, honey, I hear you are refusing to eat." Dr Cullen says.

"I tried and tried with her, I even offered her candy." The nurse says.

"No you didn't! She told me I had to eat it, she didn't even offer me half a gumdrop!" I accuse.

"I think it is best you leave Nurse Winterson." Dr Cullen says. She blushes and scurries off.

"I take it you don't like toast?" He asks me.

"I'm not hungry." I mumble.

"Hey, if you eat at least half, you might have a surprise."

It takes all my self control not to shove the piece in my mouth whole after I heard that, but I ate it quickly. I look at him expectantly.

**Dr Cullen POV**

"Now, I know you don't want to go back into care, so I wondered if you would like me and my family to adopt you."

Her jaw dropped and my un beating heart sank, she didn't want to. Then her face broke into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, "Really? You want me?"

"Of course we do! You are a very sweet child. I have checked it out with my family, and they want you to come as soon as you want to." I say.

"This is a joke, right?" She asks.

"No, it isn't, what do you say?" I ask.

"Yes!" She screams, "YES! YES! YES!"

I laugh at her and ruffle her hair, "When can I come?" She asks.

"As soon as your ribs heal."

She looked down at her rib, "Heal." She ordered it and I laugh again. She was going to be a great daughter and I knew it.

**REVIEW! Thank you so much VeryBery96 for your wonderful review! Yes, I know this was shorter but, I was just eager to update! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Alice POV**

"Right, Alice, Rosalie, don't go overboard. We don't want to overwhelm her, her favourite colour is purple and she loves Me to You, tatty teddy and blue noses and stuff. Now, go, shop." Carlisle told me and Rose. That was enough information for me.

"Let's go, Rose!" I squeal.

"My Porsche." I say, walking over to my beautiful car.

"My convertible." Rosalie argues.

"You don't want to mess with me, Rose." I threaten.

"Oh, really?" Rosalie asks, then she holds up my car keys, I gasp and grab for them but Rosalie holds them above her head, high out of my reach. I jump for them, "Rosalie! That isn't fair! You know I'm small!"

"My car, or your keys hit the river." Rosalie asks. Blackmail.

"I hate you." I glower. Rosalie grins and walks over to her car. I get in the passenger seat and excitement seems to build up, my new little sister would be arriving soon, and her bedroom was going to be perfect! She was going to have so many toys! Even though Christmas was in a couple of weeks, she couldn't come here and have nothing to play with!

We arrive at the mall and I rush into a shop that has a huge Tatty Teddy in the window, we buy her the huge one, a little one saying Welcome on it's T-Shirt, a stationary set, me to you calculator, me to you boxed stickers, a me to you mouse because we were going to get her a computer and a matching mouse mat (Duh.), me to you mini magnets, a cute me to you mini notebook, a me to you lockable journal, a me to you-"Alice!" Rosalie snaps.

"What?" I ask.

"A little too much me to you stuff!" She says.

"But Carlisle said-"

"He also said not to overwhelm her!" She says. I huff moodily.

"Can we at least get her some Blue Nose toys?" I ask, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!"

I got her a load of Blue Nose friend plush toys, including a cute cow one, and then some play sets. Then for a nice touch I got her a personalized blue nose wearing a T-Shirt saying To my little sister Hannah.

I let Rosalie pick out the furniture, she picked out a white bed with flowers on it and loads of me to you bed sets, and me to you curtains, and a me to you rug, then she bought a bookcase and a massive wardrobe. We went into Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, DKNY, Louis Vuitton, Valentino, Dolce and Gabbanna and Ugg. Then we bought purple paint and went home.

We started painting as soon as we got in, then we put the curtains up and the bed in the corner. We put the bedding on and then put the desk up and put her laptop on it. We put all of her clothes and shoes in her wardrobe and arranged all her new plush toys on her bed. Everything looked perfect.

"Carlisle, get up here!" I yell.

He came in and sighed, "You went overboard, but she'll love it." He says and we sigh in relief.

**Hannah POV**

I waited impatiently for my ribs to heal, I wanted to go to Dr Cullen's house. Though, I was really nervous, what was his family like? Would they like me?

"Hannah?"

"Dr Cullen!" I say excitably.

"Hey, honey, how are you?"

"Fine. Dr Cullen, what is your family like?"

"None of this Dr Cullen nonsense, well, I have two daughters, Alice and Rosalie, Alice is a hyper shopaholic pixie who we all love, Rosalie is blonde and a great sister. I have three sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper is a good kid, Emmett, well, you couldn't ask for a better big brother and Edward is great to be around. Esme is the most loving, motherly woman I know. You couldn't ask for a better family."

Now I was really excited and nervous again, maybe I was Ner-Cited or Ex-Vous? I had no idea, so I asked the question that was bugging me the most, "What if they don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you! Alice and Rosalie have done your room, and want a new addition and the boys all want a little sister, and Esme is thrilled to be having a new daughter." Carlisle says, he sounded almost angry.

"What about my ribs?" I ask.

Carlisle looked at them, "Let's go for an X-Ray."

He took me for an X-Ray and smiled at me, "Congratulations, your rib is fully healed!"

"Yay!" I squeal.

"Let's get you discharged, the papers are fully signed, you are officially my daughter."

I was his daughter. That felt weird and really good, 10% weird and 90% good. I had a family now and I was going to meet them.

Family. Carmen and Jack were never family. They were more the king and queen and I was never the princess, I was the slave girl. Of course, I was sad for their loss but not as sad as I should be. Did that make me a bad person? "Carlisle?" I ask.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm not as upset as I should be about Carmen and Jack dying as I should be, does that make me a bad person?"

"No, sweetie, it doesn't, they treated you so badly, they don't deserve to be mourned by you." Carlisle says. "Now, let's take you home."

**Review! Thank you to-**

**love-evolves-from-friendship**

**lilifana**

**TEAM EDWARD 2013**

**I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hannah POV**

"You live in a forest?" I grin.

"We have a view of the forest. You have the best view, I made sure. You are on the third floor, is that-" Carlisle starts.

"That's perfect!" I squeal.

"You are a great kid, Hannah." Carlisle says and I blush, "Thank you."

We park outside a MASSIVE, no massive doesn't sum it up, TITANIC might. It was so tall and big and white and pretty. There was loads of glass as well so it looked so open and inviting, even so I cowered behind Carlisle. "Hey, it's alright." He whispers. "Actually, Hannah, I have something to tell you before you come inside. Prepare yourself." Carlisle says, crouching down to my height, "Don't be alarmed, now you have to understand you can't tell anybody, not one person this otherwise someone will come and hurt us. Hannah, me and my family are vampires, but we only drink animal blood, we have never harmed a human in our lives."

"Vampires?" I ask, panic overcoming me.

"We are one of the only covens who drink animal blood, I promise we will never hurt you."

I looked into his golden eyes, they were kind eyes, trusting eyes, "I believe you." I say clearly. "I promise Carlisle I will never ever ever ever tell anyone, I don't want you to get hurt. I trust you."

"Hannah, I can hardly believe I'm hearing this. You are handling this so well." Carlisle says. "Let's go inside." He takes my small hand and leads me inside. We walk down a long hallway and then Carlisle opens a sliding glass door that leads us into a huge living room, it has a white carpet and massive comfy looking cream sofas, which is covered in cushions, loads saying things like Love and Peace and Home. There was also two loveseats and there was a GINORMOUS flat screen TV and they had a Blu-Ray player, and an Xbox and a Wii and a play station 3. There was also a huge glass cabinet that held loads of games. My jaw dropped to the floor.

Carlisle nudged me, "Have you ever played on an Xbox, honey?"

I shook my head, "Maybe the others will play with you later." I hoped so.

"Kids! Esme!" Carlisle called up the stairs. There was a small creaking and 6 beautiful people come down the stairs. They all sit down on the sofa, all except for a small pixie girl who came up to me and hugged me, "Hi, Hannah! I'm Alice, you look even more beautiful than in my visions!"

"Alice, don't overwhelm her!" A woman who I assumed was Esme says.

"Don't worry, Esme, she is going to handle it really well, I've seen it!" Alice says.

"What do you mean you've seen it?" I ask, curiously.

"Oh, I can see the future, vampire thing. Oh by the way, you handled it really well!"

"Alice, you know I love you but can you let us introduce ourselves?" A blonde haired guy asked.

"OK!" Alice sang and went to go and sit on his lap.

"I'm Jasper, Alice's husband." The blonde haired guy says.

"I'm Rosalie." A blonde goddess says.

"I'm Emmett." A big brawny boy boomed, making me jump 10 feet in the air.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." A beautiful maternal looking woman says standing up and coming over to me, she hugged me close.

"It's really nice to meet you all!" I smile at them all, that received a load of "Awww"s.

"Come on," Alice says, reaching out her hand, "Let's go and see your new room." I follow her up two flights of-two flights of stairs!-to get to my room. It was perfect, there was me to you stuff everywhere and there was a full glass wall that overlooked the trees and the river and there were purple walls. "It's perfect." I whisper in awe.

"I knew you'd like it!" Alice beamed, "Oh, what do you want for dinner, we bought everything in the store, 5 of everything because we didn't know what you liked, even I didn't, couldn't find this part of the future."

"Oh, uh-" I say and an exciting thought strikes me, "Can we have pizza?"

"Of course you can, what kind?"

"Margarita is fine." I smile.

"Thanks." I say. I follow her downstairs and sit next to Carlisle on the couch, "What are you reading?" I ask, it looks like it weighs two tons.

"A medical journal." He answers.

"Boring!" I sing and then clap my hand over my mouth, realizing what I just said. I could hear laughter and I looked around the room to see all my siblings laughing. I decided to get a tiny bit smart, "Do you always bring your work home with you?" That earned more laughter, Carlisle looked a little hurt so I put my head on his shoulder and say, "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Hey, it's alright." He says, "Just don't get so smart, OK?"

"OK." I smile.

* * *

**Yeah, I thought of having a special relationship between Alice and Hannah, and Hannah is going to be a DEFINITE Daddy's girl. Review please, thank you for all the support. Christmas will be coming up soon! For now, she's going to get used to family life with the Cullens.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**OK, I know you are all pretty angry at me because I forgot about Edward in the description, but I PROMISE it was a accident and I will edit it. For now, next chapter! I can't believe I have 12 reviews already!**

I sat in my room, I looked around and smiled, my room was perfect. It practically screamed Hannah. I sat down at my new desk and took out some crayons and paper, I decided to draw the view, I drew it carefully, and when I was done, I signed the back with my name. I wanted to stick it on my wall, but I had no blu-tack. I went downstairs nervously and walked up to Esme, "Um, excuse me?" I ask.

She turns around and smiles at me, "Yes, honey?"

"Do you have any blu-tack? I want to stick something on my wall." I ask.

"Yes, of course, Baby. I have it in a drawer somewhere." She smiles, I felt a little strange because this woman I hardly knew was calling me pet names but I didn't really mind. She took some out and handed it to me, "Here you go."

"Oh, just a little bit will be fine." I say.

"Oh, take it all, you can put up other drawings after this one." Esme says, I smile at her and take it up to my room, I put the picture above my bed and start working on another picture of someone, I started drawing Carlisle. I couldn't get his angelic features right, and his hair was too yellow, but I tried my best and it looked OK when it was done, I pinned that next to the other picture.

I drew everyone and was just putting up the picture of Edward when Esme came in, I was so startled I dropped the picture. I was embarrassed and held it behind my back. "What are you drawing?" She asks.

"Nothing." I mumble stupidly. She looks at my drawings.

"Hannah, these are really good!" She exclaims.

"No they aren't, everyone looks strange because I haven't got the right colours." I say.

"Would you like me or the girls to take you shopping tomorrow so you can get some proper pens and paints?" Esme asks.

My face lights up, "Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" I squeal.

Esme places a mug on the table, it looked delicious. It was hot chocolate with melted marshmallows and a mountain of whipped cream on the top with grated chocolate. "Enjoy, I'll come and get you ready for bed in half an hour, OK?" Esme says.

"Thank you, but I haven't got any pajamas." I say.

"Oh, believe me, if you look in a drawer, you'll find some." Esme smiles and walks off. I peek in one of my drawers and find a pair of Tatty Teddy pajamas. I put them on and then find matching slippers and dressing gown. I drink my hot chocolate and then look on my new bookcase, I find a book called My Naughty Little Sister and start to read. Esme comes up as promised and turns the light out, "Goodnight, Hannah." She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I turn over and go to sleep.

In the morning I wake up sweating, I dreamt about the crash again. Before I could think any more about it though, the delicious smell of eggs and cheddar cheese caught my attention. I got up and put my dressing gown and slippers on again, then I wander downstairs into the kitchen, I peek my head around the door and find Alice and Jasper sitting at the kitchen table, and Esme is at the cooker. I knock and they all look up, "Good morning, Hannah!" Alice sang. Jasper smiled at me and Esme came over to the door and hugged me. "Good morning," I say politely and then curiosity takes over, "Where's Carlisle?"

"He went to work, honey."

Oh yes, of course, Carlisle did have to work. I felt a little sad because I felt safest around him but I perked up a little, "Can we go shopping today?"

Alice answers before Esme, "Of course we can! Me, Rosalie and Esme will take you!"

"Thanks Alice." I smile and sit down.

"Do you like omlette, Hannah?" Esme asks.

"Yes, I love it." I beam as she puts it in front of me, I eat it quickly and smile at Esme when I'm done, "Thank you." I say.

"Let's go and get you dressed." Alice says, holding her arm out.

"Don't play Hannah Barbie with her, Alice." Jasper calls out but Alice doesn't seem to notice, she's already dragging me up to my room.

15 minutes later I am dressed in a purple top with a silver star on it, but I have a navy Abercrombie & Fitch jumper on top of it, with white skinny jeans. Alice slips on cute cream Ugg boots and smiles at me. "You look perfect, oh wait!" She darts over to a corner of my room and pulls out a cute navy and white bag. "There." She says.

"Thank you, Alice. Which car are we taking?" I ask.

"Esme's probably. Because me and Rosalie always fight about who's car to take. It drives Esme mad." Alice says and I giggle.

"Will you sit next to me?" I ask.

"Of course. Come on, lets go."

**New Chapter! Please please please please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi, I know it's quite soon, but I want there to be a sequel to this story but I don't know what to call it, something that goes with Bittersweet Chocolate, like Sour Sherbet or Poisonous Gumdrop. PLEASE HELP ME! Good Reviews are also appreciated greatly :)**

I sat in the backseat, practically bouncing with excitement. Payphone by Maroon 5 was playing and Rosalie was singing along happily, Alice appeared not to like this song because she reached over and turned the song over to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Rosalie switched the song back and hit Alice on the hand, Alice hit her back harder and changed it back to the other song, they started yelling at each other and hitting each other, I was giggling uncontrollably as Esme yelled, "GIRLS! I AM TRYING TO DRIVE! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THIS, PHYSICALLY YOU MAY BE 17 BUT REALLY YOU ARE OVER 100! STOP FIGHTING!"

"You know, that's a little unfair, we are forever teens." Alice pouted. We arrived at the mall and Alice gets me out, we go in and Rosalie asks, "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know! Maybe the bookstore?" I ask.

We go into Waterstones and I buy three new books, Beautiful Creatures, Vampire Academy and The Longest Whale Song. I loved to read and had made my way through Carmen's romantic books after I'd finished my own, they were boring, but hey they were books, and it wasn't like we ever went to the library. I skipped out, feeling happy. "How about I take Hannah to the art store, and you two girls go and get some new clothes? Alice, remember, it's Christmas in three weeks, don't buy too much!" Esme offers.

"KK, Mom!" Alice trills and her and Rosalie dance off.

Me and Esme go to a special art store and I look at all the pens, there is a big tin of fluorescent colours and another big tin of softer, subtler shades. Esme buys me both and a big sketchpad with smooth cartridge paper, I thank her a lot and then she takes me to Cafe Nero for lunch, I have a tomato, cheddar and mozzarella toastie and a iced smoothie. Esme just takes water, seeing as she doesn't eat.

We meet Alice and Rosalie and then we drive home, when we get back though, I find Carlisle in the living room, I run over to him and hug him tight, "Hey, Hannah, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Esme, Alice and Rosalie took me shopping! But they didn't get me loads of stuff because it's Christmas soon!" I say excitedly.

"Actually, Hannah, do you want to create a Christmas list? Put everything you want on, this is going to be your first Christmas with us, we want it to be special." Carlisle says.

"OK!" I sing and skip off. I take out a purple pen and a page from my sketchpad and start:

**HANNAH'S CHRISTMAS LIST!**

**1. Everything Barbie you can find.**

**2. Everything Tangled you can find.**

**3. Everything Brave you can find.**

**4. Everything Littlest Pet Shop you can find**

**5. All the Monster High stuff you can find**

**6. All the Moshi Monsters stuff you can find**

**7. All the Hello Kitty stuff you can find**

**8. Everything Bratz you can find**

**9. iPhone**

**10. iPad**

**11. iPod Touch**

**12. Apple Mac**

**13. Xbox Kinect**

**14. Wii**

**15. The Sims 3**

**16. The Sims 3 Supernatural**

**17. The Sims 3 Island Paradise**

**18. The Sims 3 University**

**19. The Sims 3 Town Life**

**20. The Sims 3 Late Night**

**21. The Sims 3 Lucky Palms**

**22. Sim Points**

**23. Brave dressing up outfit**

**24. Tangled dressing up outfit**

**25. Oz the great and powerful China girl dressing up outfit**

**26. Oz the great and powerful limited edition Glinda the good dress**

**27. Oz the great and powerful Glinda tiara and light up wand**

**28. Clothes!**

**29. One Direction CDs**

**30. One Direction posters**

**31. Christina Perri CDs**

**32. Christina Perri Posters**

**33. Loads of chocolate (preferably Lindt)**

**34. A karaoke machine**

**35. A big cuddly teddy bear**

**36. Curling Tongs**

**37. Straightener**

**38. Hair Dryer**

**39. Pink hair dye**

**40. Blue hair dye**

**41. Yellow hair dye**

**42. Brown hair dye**

**43. Orange hair dye**

**44. Red hair dye**

**45. Purple hair dye**

**46. Christina Perri singing toothbrush**

**47. Loads of make-up**

**48. £200 iTunes voucher**

**49. Plane tickets to Malta**

**50. A surfboard**

I finish my list with satisfaction, I fold it and go downstairs an pin it on the fridge so that my new parents would notice. Carlisle comes and tucks me up for bed, "Goodnight, Hannah." He whispers and kisses my head.

"Night-Night, Daddy."

**Awwwww! Hannah is so cute! Christmas trees and decorations soon! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dr Cullen POV**

I smile as I walk downstairs, "What made you so happy?" Esme asks.

"Hannah called me Daddy."

"Aww, Carlisle, that's great! Her Christmas list is on the fridge, we'll have a look at it in a minute. Oh, I want her to start calling her Mommy, I'm jealous!" She says. I wanted to get Hannah everything on her Christmas list and more. I loved this child even though she had only been my daughter for two days. I went into the kitchen and took her list off the fridge, I went into the living room and sat on the sofa with Esme. We looked through it and I reached for the laptop, "Esme, take your one, I'll do half and some other stuff, you do half and some other stuff."

"Wait, hair-dye! Esme really?" I suddenly burst out.

"Carlisle, she probably won't use it. She might just want it for display, she wants it, it's her first Christmas, I think we should give it to her." Esme says.

"I don't know, maybe." I say uneasily.

"Come on." Esme says.

I sigh, "Fine."

We order everything, "The kids can do the Christmas shopping tomorrow." Esme decides. Suddenly, there is a high-pitched scream that makes me wince, I run upstairs, into Hannah's room, and find her sitting up in bed, crying. "Hannah, what's wrong?" I ask stressfully.

"The-The-The Car Crash!" She sobbed. I came and sat next to her and rubbed her back, "It's OK, baby, you're OK, you're safe, I promise." I reassure her.

"B-B-But it's so scary! I can't stop thinking about it!" She cries and starts her sobbing again, I feel like crying tearlessly myself, but I put my arm around her and hum softly to her, "Daddy, please stay with me until I go to sleep." She whispers.

"Of course." I reply. I start up my humming again and eventually, Hannah is asleep in my arms, I carefully rest her head on her pillow, and tuck the covers over her, "Sweet dreams." I whisper and walk silently downstairs.

"Is she OK?" Esme asks.

"She dreamt about the car crash." I say shortly.

"Oh, poor thing. I know, tomorrow, we'll do something with her, how about we take her to get a Christmas tree? Then she could decorate it!" Esme suggests.

"Brilliant idea." I say, sitting down next to her.

**Rosalie POV**

"Emmett?" I ask, looking up from my latest edition of Vogue.

"Yes, baby?" He says, pausing the T.V.

"What should we get Hannah for Christmas?" I ask.

"I don't know." Emmett shrugs.

"I want it to be something special, how about we get her-" I ask and break off, then a lightning bolt hits me in the head (not literally), "We all have something to represent we're a Cullen, right?"

"Yeah..."

"How about we get her a locket! Oh, I have to get one personalized this minute!" I say and reach for my laptop.

**Hannah POV**

I wake up, feeling relaxed, Daddy had really calmed me down last night.

Daddy.

It kind of slipped out, he just reminded me of one so much. But, that was how I saw him now.

Daddy.

What about Esme?

Mommy?

Mommy.

"HANNAH!"

I scream and jump out of bed, Emmett stands in the doorway, I grab my glass of water from my bedside table and throw it at him. "That was a rude awakening!" I accuse him.

"I'm soaked." He claims.

"Yes, you are." I say. He runs at me and picks me up, I scream loudly as he carries me upside down over to the balcony, "DADDY! HELP ME! MOMMY!"

He holds me over the balcony and I scream more loudly, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Mommy runs over and screams, "EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN! PUT HANNAH DOWN THIS SECOND!" Emmett jumps and loosens his grip, I scream louder and Esme runs over to me and snatches me from him. "I'm taking away your Xbox and T.V!"

"She threw water over me!" Emmett protested.

"He woke me up rudely!" I proclaim.

"No water throwing, no hanging over balconies! Just give me some peace!"

**Another chapter, Reviiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"It's perfect!" I say, pointing at a tall, furry, green Christmas tree, I stroke my hand over the pine, it's soft to the touch. Daddy comes up to me and picks me up, "This one, Princess?" He asks.

"Yes!" I say happily. "Let's ask what everyone else thinks."

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Esme loved my tree but Emmett was convinced on buying a incredibly tall tree. "I like this one." He pouts.

"Well, I like this one. And everyone else likes it!" I argue.

"Well, we have two sitting rooms, why don't we buy both?" Esme suggests. So, we bought the trees and strapped them to the top of the car. We drive home and when we get in, I find loads of boxes full of Christmas decorations, just waiting to go on a Christmas tree!

Rosalie helped Emmett decorate his tree, while I hung angels and bells, and little mangers on my tree. Then Daddy lifted me up and I put the most beautiful silver star on top of the tree. Then, I wrapped purple, pink and silver tinsel around it. Both of the trees looked amazing, Emmett and Rosalie had put red, green and silver tinsel on theirs and had a gold star on top. Then we put reindeer candle holders on the fireplace and put Christmas lights everywhere.

"I love it!" I exclaim.

"Daddy, it's Christmas Eve, can I open one of my presents?" I ask, batting my eyelashes.

"No, Hannah."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, pretty please, with candy canes and sugar on top?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look, you know I can't say no!" Daddy accuses.

"That's the point! I'm doing it so you'll say yes!"

Daddy sighs, "Fine, one of the small ones, then!"

"YAY!" I squeal and bound over to the tree, I take a small silver wrapped box and tear it open, I had a Monster High doll! "THANK YOU, DADDY!" I scream and hug him.

"I'm glad you like it, gorgeous." Daddy smiles and kisses me on the head. "Now, time to go to sleep. You don't want to be tired and grumpy on Christmas Day, do you?"

"No, but I'm not tired." I wail.

"Come on, Hannah, please?" Daddy asks.

"Noooo!" I say.

"Hannah, do you want any presents tomorrow?"

"Oh, you know, I just remembered I have a very important appointment with my bed... Got to go, you know, can't stand here chatting all day as much as I want to...Goodnight!" I say and run off to bed.

**Dr Cullen POV**

I smiled as Hannah sprinted off to her bed, and then wandered off to help Esme wrap the last of her presents, she was halfway through wrapping a packet of blue hair-dye when I got in. "I still don't approve." I say, shaking my head.

"You don't have to, I do." She says and smiles at me, "Now do me a favor and wrap that Sims game."

"Which one?" I ask, looking around at them all. How many did Esme buy?

"Any of them!" She exclaims and moves on to the Christina Perri toothbrush. I pick up Late Night and start to wrap it in red paper.

"I hope she has a great first Christmas here." Esme sighs.

"I do too, pass me that Hello Kitty handbag?" I put the game on the pile of other presents. Esme throws it at my face. "Oh, so you want to play that game, do you?" I say and throw the Tangled secret diary pillow at her.

"Hey, who abouts we don't ruin Hannah's presents?" Alice laughs, coming in. "Want any help?"

"Life saver, Alice, do the iPad, please?" I ask. She sits down on the arm of the sofa and starts.

When we finish we label all the packages and put them under the two trees. "Right, Alice, off you go! It's your presents now." Esme says.

"Night, Mom and Dad." She smiles and then skips off in a blur. I look at the clock and smile at Esme, "5 am. Hannah will be up soon. Merry Christmas, Esme."

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle."

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a severe case of writers block and could NOT update. Anyway, Christmas should be up pretty soon. I might just do it now. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hannah POV**

I wake up and look at the clock, it read 5:30 am. That was an acceptable time It wasn't like they slept. I was too eager and excited to sleep anyway! I jump out of bed and run into Mom and Dad's bedroom. Mom was reading a book and Dad was reading the newspaper. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I yell. They both laugh and swing their legs out of bed.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way..." I hear Alice singing as she runs in on Jasper's back.

"EMMETT! ROSALIE! EDWARD!" She sang, "DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Then Jasper and her ran down in a blur. I follow them and we meet the others downstairs. My eyes fell to the tree and I screamed because there were heaps of presents. Daddy picked me up and sat down next to the tree, I sat on his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Hannah." Rosalie says, kissing my head.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." I smile at her.

"Merry Christmas, little sis." Emmett grins.

"Merry Christmas, big bro." I say. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Xmas Hans." He smiles, I loved his nickname for me. "Ready to open your presents?"

"Am I ever!" I squeal.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." Esme says, kissing my older sister's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Momma." She sings.

"Go on then, Hannah!" Alice squeals, bouncing up and down. I reach for the nearest rectangle box and open it, the label says, To Hannah, Love from Daddy. It's the Monster High Clawdeene Wolfe doll. "Thank you, Daddy!" I scream and everyone laughs. I also get Frankie Stein, Draculara, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta, Howleen Wolf, C.A Cupid and Twyla. Then I unwrapped the High School! I was sooooooooooooooo happy. "Thank you!" I yell. I put them in a neat pile and wait patiently while Emmett gives Rosalie an eternity ring for a Christmas present. There was a lot of kissing and "I love you!"s but then before I knew it, it was my turn again!

I took a square box and tore the paper off, it was from Mommy and Daddy. When I saw what it was I got up and started screaming and jumping up and down, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I took the box and stared at the picture of the white iPad, they had also given me a really cool light pink diamante case with a diamante Hello Kitty. The iPad had 36 GB!

I unwrapped an 5th generation iPod touch with a purple back with my name in silver writing: Hannah Celeste Cullen, this also had 36 GB.

Then I unwrapped a 5th generation iPhone with a grey case with a silhouette drawing of a girl with a magnifying glass, it said Girl Detective.

Then I opened the biggest parcel that was wrapped in gold paper and tied with silver curly ribbon, it was full. Of. Barbie. Stuff.

There was a dolphin trainer Barbie, a California dream house, a cruise ship, the fashonista doll Nikki, the puppy play park, the horse and carriage, the pool, the Raquelle fashonista doll, the pop star castle...Heaps of stuff in short.

I got everything on my list, and got 48, 720 sim points from Jasper, and 97, 440 sim points from Edward. Alice bought me heaps of clothes, and Emmett bought me loads of pranks stuff. I saved Rosalie's till last.

It was in a blue velvet box, I held my breath as I opened it and let it out when I saw it, my eyes swam with tears, it was a silver heart shaped locket, hanging on a silver chain, with two grey and white glass beads hanging on it, on the heart was the Cullen crest. "Oh, Rose, it's beautiful." I whisper.

"Here, let me put it on." She says and puts it around my neck.

"I love it!" I laugh and turn around to give her a hug.

Later, we're all laughing and pulling Christmas crackers, I win a heart keyring and a mini box of screwdrivers, which I give to Rose as she loves working on cars. Esme made me my own Christmas dinner, even though no one else had one, I didn't have to have Brussels or cauliflower. It was delicious. I dressed myself in my new black jumper that read in silver DIVA, and jeans and then put on my old One Direction wellies. Then my hat and gloves, then I went into the kitchen and stole a carrot that Esme didn't use. "Hey, guys!" I call out. "Want to help me build a snowman?"

"Yes!" Alice and Rose say, coming out, Alice is in designer skiwear, I can say I'm not really surprised.

We built a massive snowman, and I dug under the mountain of snow and found some pebbles. I gave him eyes, a nose, a mouth and buttons. Alice sacrificed one of her scarves, Rose some of her gloves and me one of my hats.

I took a picture of it on my new iPad, and then put it back inside, as I walked out, I felt something hit the back of my neck, something cold. Something wet.

I span around, "EMMETT CULLEN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'm already dead!" He yelled.

I screamed angrily and ran at him, "Oooh, here comes baby bull!"

Then out of nowhere a small dark haired pixie fell out of the sky onto Emmett, she sat on his shoulders like a little monkey and started punching his head with her little fists. "Ow! OW! Alice, what the hell?" He yelled.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed.

Edward came running up to me and lifted me up, he put me on his shoulders and looked up to me, "Let's get him!"

"Everyone get the bear!" I yell, Edward, me, Jasper and Rosalie ran at him, Alice still whacking Emmett. We fell on him and started tickling him until he begged for mercy.

"You know," I giggle, "This has been the best Christmas ever!"

**I hope you really liked this, thank you for all reading, and reviewing, I can't believe 1,000 people have read my story! **

**Hannah: Review, please, please, pretty please, with candy canes and sugar on top?**

**Me: C'mon, do it for the little kid.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**OK, you have all been telling me that Hannah might have been spoilt at Christmas, I kind of agreed when I read it over, but I promise she isn't going to turn into a brat. Sure, she'll have her moments but she isn't going to be a hormonal hurricane.**

**Also, you all want Bella to show up, I was actually thinking of going through Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn with Hannah's eyes, I think it would be interesting for James to find Hannah as well as Bella in the field, and what the Cullens would do to defend Hannah when Victoria attacks. **

**I was also thinking that Hannah would be an ****amazing**** singer and songwriter, this begins in this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight, or Jennifer Hudson's One Night Only.**

I sit in my room, watching the droplets of rain pour down the window, the snow was long gone, it had been two months from Christmas, and was now February. I looked at my writer's pad, sudden inspiration hitting me smack bang in the face, I pressed my banana scented pen to the cartridge paper and began to write,

_You want all my love and my devotion_

_You want my loving so, right on the line_

_I've had no doubts that I could love you, forever_

_The only trouble is, You really don't have the time_

_You've got One Night Only, One Night Only that's all we have to spare_

_One Night Only, lets not pretend to care_

_One Night Only, One Night Only come on big baby come on_

_One Night Only we only have till dawn_

_When the morning this feeling will be gone, has no chance going on_

_Something so right has got no chance to live_

_So lets forget about chances, Its One Night I will give_

_One Night Only, One Night Only you'll be the only one_

_One Night Only, then you'll have to run_

_One Night Only, One Night Only there's nothing more to say_

_One Night Only, once get in the way_

_One Night Only, One Night Only, One Night Only  
_I look it over and then begin to sing.

**Dr Cullen POV**

I stop in my tracks outside Hannah's door, I heard it. I heard the most beautiful, sweet voice singing blissful lyrics,

"One night only, let's not pretend to care..."

Then she hit a high note and a gorgeous melodic voice rang out and my eyes brimmed with venomous tears at the beauty of it.

"Carlisle, have you seen-" Esme said loudly, coming down the corridor.

"Ssshhhh!" I hiss at her.

She looked taken aback, "Carlisle, are you crying?"

"Listen!" I demand and she falls silent.

"One night only, we only have till dawn..."

"Is that Hannah?" She asks and I nod.

We listen intently until she sings the last note, I press my finger to my lips and she nods understandingly, she hurries off and so do I. We weren't going to tell her what we had just heard. We didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

**Hannah POV**

I finish singing and just hoped to god no one heard me, Mom and Dad were down in the cellar, and all my siblings were out.

A content smile on my lips, I reach for my iPad. I already had 5 full game boxes full of really fun games, I had all the Sims, including freeplay, and I had all the angry birds games too.

I had more music than anything though. Number One on my 25 most played was My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. In January, Alice and Jasper bought home the DVD of Titanic. We all gathered on to the sofa, Mom and Daddy were out, so it was just my siblings and me. We watched it, Alice and Rosalie cried venomous tears, I cried salty ones. It had the most powerful impact on me, especially when Rose woke up and found Jack dead, that bit cut me deeply.

My role model merged to Kate Winslet, and I decided my firstborn child would be named Rose. That very same day I purchased My Heart Will Go On from iTunes, I listened to it, I actually now knew it off by heart.

"Alright, Hannah?"

"Emmett, god, you scared me to death!" I say, throwing my hand to my heart.

"Well, we've just been to the store, Fancy watching Scream 4?" He grins.

"Emmett, don't be ridiculous, she's only 8!" Rosalie snaps.

"Trust me, Rose, after everything I've been through, an 18 rated movie is floating on cloud 9." I laugh.

"Fine." She says stubbornly. "But we have to get Carlisle and Esme out of the house."

"No probs, I already saw that they'll agree to go out to a restaurant." Alice pipes up.

"How useful it is to have a vision girl in the family." I say, "Go quick, Alice!"

She sprints off and I change into my tiger onesie, complete with hood. Then I slip on my blue Ugg slippers and grab my Monster High fluffy blanket and Tangled pillow. I wait patiently, playing Candy Crush really passes the time.

"Hannah, come on!" Jasper hisses, poking his head around the door. I place my iPad on my desk and run downstairs. I sit down in between Alice and Rosalie and throw my blanket over me and place my pillow behind my back. Then I stick my hand in the bowl of popcorn Edward and Emmett made for me, honestly, I was surprised they didn't melt the microwave because it's been ages since they cooked. Like hundreds of years.

Halfway through the movie, I swear, if Alice had a blood circulation, I would be stopping it, I was squeezing her hand so hard. Then when the guy in the mask jumped out, I screamed, and I was not alone, all my siblings were screeching at the top of their voices.

"You scream like a little girl." I accuse Emmett.

"So do you!" He snaps.

"That's not fair, I am a little girl." I gasp.

"Yes, you are a little girl, which means you certainly aren't allowed to watch 18 rated movies. Especially when you are only 8, 10 years to go, and now, I'm not sure I'll even let you watch it then."

We all turn around, only to see Mommy and Daddy standing in the dark doorway, even in the gloom I could make out their hands on their hips and golden eyes blazing with fire.

I closed my eyes, we were in so much trouble.

**Oooh! Poor Hannah, she is in so much TROUBLE!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hannah, come in to my office." Daddy snapped at me.

All my siblings had already been through this procedure, they had lost their electronic devices, their credit cards and their cars for letting me watch the movie.

"You saved the best till last?" I ask, giving him a nervous smile. He just glared, "No? OK." I say quickly.

I sat down in the chair opposite his desk. "I feel like I'm in the board room." I say, i had recently watched _The Apprentice_.

"Hannah, don't speak." Dad says. I fall silent.

"How could you be so immature? You are not, I repeat not, aloud to watch 18 rated movies, or 15s or 12s-"

I interrupted him, "I watched Titanic, that was a 12."

"That was an exception, it wasn't scary."

"Oh, so, people freezing to death and drowning isn't scary is it? No, it's all just lollipops and rainbows!" I say sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady." He snaps.

"I'll take whatever tone I like." I snarl at him, "You can't control me, I can do anything I like!"

"Hannah Celeste Cullen! Show me some respect!" Dad roars.

"I'll show you respect when you earn respect!" I snap. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed!"

"Actually, yes, I do mind. First of all, I need you to hand over your iPad, your iPhone, your iPod, your Xbox, your-"

"Wait, no! You can't do that!" I plead.

"Actually, you'll find I can do that. You live under my roof so you obey my rules, now go and get all your electronic devices." Dad orders.

"Please, Daddy, please, I'll do anything, I'll, I'll-" I stammer.

"No exceptions! Now go and get them. NOW!" Dad roars.

I flinch and tears roll down my cheeks, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I know, sweetheart, I know, but if you do something bad there will be consequences." Daddy says. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I sob.

"Go on then." He says, pointing to the door. I run upstairs and gather all my devices, kissing my iPad and stroking my beloved phone. I go back downstairs and put them on Daddy's desk. "And your iPod. I know it's in your pocket, Hannah."

"What are you, Mad-Eye Moody?" I sniff, putting it on his desk.

"Isn't Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire a 12?" Dad asks.

"No." I lie.

"Good, now go to bed, Hannah." Daddy says.

"Goodnight, Daddy." I whisper.

"Goodnight, Hannie." He says.

When I go into my bedroom, I through my duvet over my head and sob into my pillow.

"We're sorry, Hannah."

I poke my head over my Monster High duvet and see my siblings looking sheepish. Alice looked as though she'd been crying.

"Yeah, it was my fault. I bought the stupid DVD." Emmett says.

"Yeah, I lured them out of the house." Alice whispers. "I served the price, Carlisle took all of my clothes away, I only have last season's Dior collection! And he took all my credit cards."

"But, you've lost all your stuff." Rosalie cut in, "And it's all our fault. We are so sorry."

"It's OK." I sniff. "I just never got to play in Bridgeport on Sims."

"Hey, it's only 2 weeks." Edward said with forced hope in his voice.

"Yeah, we'll do something fun!" Jasper says.

"We'll...Make a movie!" Alice says enthusiastically.

"We can't, Carlisle took all our cameras away." Rosalie sighs.

"Don't be stupid, Rose. We don't have to film it. Just act it out." Alice says.

"I don't know, there isn't much point." Rosalie shrugged and my shoulders slump.

"C'mon, Rose? Where's your sense of adventure?" Jasper teased.

Rosalie glared at him, "I left it in Rochester, along with all my other senses."

"You are such a killjoy sometimes." Edward says.

"I am NOT! Fine, I'll do it for Hannah." Rosalie says.

"Thank you, Rose." I say quietly.

"My pleasure, Hans. Now, get some sleep, you need it, you have dark circles under your eyes, have you been getting any sleep?" Rose asks.

I blush, "I've been having nightmares."

"About what?" Alice asks.

"Um, the car crash." I whisper.

"Come here." Alice says and holds out her arms, I jump into them and she hugs me tightly.

"I'm never going to sleep tonight!" I wail.

"Come in our bed." Alice whispers and I follow her into their cream room, Alice whimpers as she sees her half-empty closet.

I crawl into the four poster bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**I updated quickly! 2 chapters in 1 day, not going to happen again guys! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Guys,**

**I am really sorry to say that I am putting this story on hold. Not forever, just while I think of ideas. My Harry and Juliet Potter story is turning out quite successful so I am trying to focus on that without the pressure of having to update my other stories.**

**Love ya'll,**

**terahteapot xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

"Hannah! I'm taking you out!"

"Where?" I call out, today was the end of my grounding, and I was happily purchasing Dragon Valley on The Sims 3 store.

"It's a surprise!" Daddy yells.

I run down the stairs and then trip over the last one, I start to fall to the ground but Daddy catches me. "Thanks." I breathe.

"No problem, baby." Daddy smiles, "In the car. I'm sure you are going to love where I'm taking you."

I shove on my white sandals and then run to Daddy's Mercedes. I jump in the front seat and strap on my seatbelt. Daddy starts the car and I gaze out the window as we drive.

"Are we there yet?" I moan, we had been in the car for over 40 minutes.

"It'll be worth the wait, I promise. Actually we are here." Daddy smiles, pulling in outside a farm.

"You bought me to a petting zoo?" I say, raising my eyebrows. Dad shook his head and wrapped a scarf around my eyes. "Dad! Dad! What are you doing?" I yelp.

"I want to see your reaction properly." Dad says. He leads me to what seems like a door and I hear another woman speak, I hear "They are through here."

Who?

I hear whining and then Daddy stops me. "Surprise!" He cries.

"OMG! Daddy!" I scream, because heaps of tiny, absolutely tiny little beagle puppies running around and making cute little puppy noises. I climb over the fence and into where they are. They all scamper over to me and start licking me, I giggle and pick one up, it has cute, soft, fluffy ears and beautiful markings. "Aww!" I squeal.

"That one is a female." The woman says.

"She's lush!" I say, hugging her, she nuzzles her inky black nose into my shoulder, "She's taken a shine to you, Hannah." Daddy smiles, kneeling down next to me.

"I love her!" I say.

"How much do you charge for females?" Daddy asks, i stare at him.

"You aren't buying me one are you?"

"Of course I am, Hannah. You deserve a treat." Daddy says, "How much?"

"£500." The woman says to us, smiling.

"We'll take her." Daddy says. He hands over a fistful of £50 notes and I cuddle my new puppy to my chest. She is so soft, but she scrabbles a little bit. I lower her into the foot well of the car in the front and gently stroke her so she doesn't feel alarmed. "Daddy, can we buy some cool stuff for her?" I ask, as we drive past a pets store.

"Of course, sweetheart." Daddy smiles at me and ruffles my blonde hair. We park outside of the huge store and walk in, I hold my puppy firmly so she doesn't run off. I choose a big plush fluffy, fuzzy pink bed for her, and a pink and silver diamante collar with a matching lead, then buy her heaps of toys, but then we walk into an aisle, the aisle of my dreams! There are pet clothes! PET CLOTHES! PET CLOTHES! PET CLOTHES! Daddy lets me buy a fur coat, a ballerina dress, a wizard of oz Dorothy dress, a pink onesie (Aww!) and a white sparkly dress.

"Have you decided on a name?" Daddy asks me, I look deep into my puppy's big brown eyes and it comes to me straight away, "Caramel. Her name is Caramel."

"SCHOOL?" I scream at my Daddy. It's been 2 weeks since we got Caramel and she is asleep in my room, "I DON'T WANT TO GO! I WANT TO STAY AT HOME WITH YOU, MOM COULD HOME SCHOOL ME!"

"You have to socialize with other children your age, Hannah, baby." Mommy soothes, she goes to hug me but I flinch away, she looks hurt and I feel a bit bad but I am still really angry with my Dad.

"I'm sorry, Hannah, but it's already settled. You are enrolled in the local private school. You start on Monday." Dad says. I scream in frustration and storm out the room , tears falling down my face. I don't want to go! Nobody will like me! I'm weird, I have been broken and twisted and bent. I am a freak. Freak. Hannah the freak. That makes more tears come down, falling so fast it's like I have a miniature Niagara Falls streaming from my eyes. I sob into my pillow and there is a timid knock on the door. "What?" I say moodily.

Alice opens the door and tiptoes in nervously, "I heard the news. Look, Hannah, it won't be so bad. New school, new start, new friends-"

"No one will like me." I murmur.

"Of course they will." Alice says confidently. "I've seen it."

"You visions aren't always right." I argue.

"Oh, Hannah, don't. Look, if you are really angry with Esme and Carlisle, we could pull a few pranks, annoy them..."

"I like what you are saying." I sniff, sitting up.

"I know exactly where to start." Alice grins, we call a conference and we get a big sheet of paper out of my book, we draw a map of the house and then take a red marker pen. Caramel yaps and I hug her. She is so sweet, exactly like Caramel.

"Well, before we start. I know exactly what will annoy Carlisle." Rosalie says.

"What?" We all ask.

"I was playing Dumb Ways to Die on my iPhone and Carlisle yelled at me because he says the song is too annoying." Rosalie says.

"Ah." Emmett laughs, "Excellent, my Rosie."

1. Sing Dumb Ways to Die for ages.

Our plan was going into action, we drew pranks all over the paper and then we vowed to set them up tonight. This was going to be hilarious. But first it was singing time.

"SET FIRE TO YOUR HAIR! POKE A STICK AT A GRIZZLY BEAR! EAT MEDICINE THAT'S OUT OF DATE! USE YOUR PRIVATE PARTS AS PIRAHNA BAIT!"

"KIDS!" Daddy yells, "Enough with the song!"

"DUMB WAYS TO DIE! SO MANY DUMB WAYS TO DIE! DUMB WAYS TO DIE SO MANY DUMB WAAYS TO DIE!"

"Kids!" Daddy roared.

"GET YOUR TOAST OUT WITH A FORK! DO YOUR OWN ELECTRICAL WORK! TEACH YOURSELF HOW TO FLY! EAT A TWO WEEK OLD UNREFRIGERATED PIE!"

"Stop!" Daddy moans.

"DUMB WAYS TO DIE! SO MANY DUMB WAYS TO DIE! DUMB WAYS TO DIE SO MANY DUMB WAAYS TO DIE!"

"IF YOU SING ONE MORE VERSE..."

We sang all the way through, even doing the little dance to sell both your kidney's on the internet. Dad was officially dead by annoyance. Oh, he'd have a right shock in the morning...Hmm, aren't I evil?

**I am so sorry for such a long wait! I just went blank and I got caught up with my other stories, just to let you know Harry and Juliet Potter is no longer available for viewing, I just kept on getting mean reviews so I deleted it. Sorry. Please check out my other stories and review them. PLEASE REVIEW THIS 1 TOO!**


End file.
